danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Usami
Usami (ウサミ Usami), znana także jako “'Cudowna Magiczna Dziewczyna ★ Usami'” (魔法の少女奇跡★ウサミ Mahō no shōjo kiseki ★ Usami), jest magicznym, wypchanym pluszakiem, który pojawia się jako nauczycielka w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''To sztuczna inteligencja, pracująca dla Fundacji Przyszłości. Kiedy przybywa Monokuma, obraża Usami, po czym niszczy jej różdżkę, która traci swoje magiczne zdolności. Od wtedy, Monokuma zmienia jej wygląd oraz nazywa '''Monomi' (モノミ Monomi). Na Monomi wykonana jest egzekucja w Rozdziale 5 wraz z Chiaki Nanami, jej sztuczną starszą siostrą. Obie zostały stworzone przez Superlicealnego Programistę - Chihiro Fujisakiego. Jednak w nieznany sposób powraca, podczas Wymuszonego Zamknięcia i pokonuje SI Junko Enoshimy. Jako Usami pojawia się w Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''School Mode. Usami/Monomi powraca w ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy[[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Future| - Side: Future]]. Jednak to nie jest naprawdę ona, a tylko wirtualny awatar Miayi Gekkogahary z wyglądem prawdziwej SI. Wygląd Usami jest białym królikiem z parą skrzydeł. Na prawym uchu posiada różową kokardę pasującą kolorystycznie do jej stroju, który składa się z różowej spódniczki oraz złotego amuletu z różowym elementem. Cały ubiór Usami jest podobny do stroju, który Sayaka Maizono ubiera podczas swoich występów i na oficjalnej ilustracji. Dodatkowo Usami posiada różową różdżkę złożoną z dwóch serc skrzydeł. Jako Monomi bohaterka jest w połowie różowa oraz w połowie biała. Jej uszy są oklapnięte, a różowa kokarda zmienia kolor. Lewe oko staje się czerwone, przez co bardzo przypomina oczy Monokumy. Zamiast spódniczki Monomi ma na sobie pieluchę, dodatkowo jej pępek staje się znacznie bardziej wydatny podobnie jak u Monokumy. W Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy wygląd Monomi nie ulega dużej zmianie. Widoczną różnicą jest zamiana kokardki na półksiężyc. Osobowość Historia Usami została stworzona przez Superlicealnego Programistę, Chihiro. Miała za zadanie zostać obserwatorką w Neo World Program oraz pilnować by osoby biorące w nim udział w spokoju mogły powrócić na dobrą drogę. Podobnie jak Chiaki, została stworzona, aby poprowadzić wszystkich, którzy biorą udział w Neo World Program w dobrą stronę, jednocześnie doradzając im i zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Sprzeciwiając się Fundacji Przyszłości, Makoto Naegi wykorzystał Neo World Program w celu uratowania piętnastu osób, które przetrwały Tragedię. Bohaterowie pochodzili z klasy 77-B w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Cytaty * "Jestem Usami! Cudowna Magiczna Dziewczyna ★ Usami! Jestem maleńką dziewczyną, która uwielbia mleko!" * "Hue..?" * "To jest miejsce, gdzie każdy może uczyć się w spokoju i harmonii. To właśnie na tym polega bycie uczniem." (opowiadając o bibliotece na drugiej wyspie) * "Podczas kłótni, obie strony są winne. Dlatego właśnie lepiej nie brać żadnej strony!" (do Kazuichiego Sody i Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) * "Um... kilka razy wspomniałeś "podrobione morderstwo", ale... co to takiego?" (do Nagito Komaedy) * "Tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?!" (do Monokumy) * "Ty głupi bracie!" (do Monokumy) * "Heeeej! Nie dodawaj mojej podobizny do twoich filmów bez mojej zgody!" (do Monokumy) * "Tak tak...Debata idzie do przodu tylko wtedy, kiedy potraficie w siebie uwierzyć..." * "Jestem Monomi! I zaraz mi serce wyskoczy z piersi!" * "Ugh... Nie mogę nic zrobić, jakie to irytujące... Ale po prostu uwierzę we wszystkich, chociaż na tyle mnie stać..." * "Dla tych dzieci, która opcja to nadzieja, a która rozpacz?" * "Wszystko...jest w imię przyszłości pełnej nadziei..." * "Naprawdę... jest on królem nieracjonalności. Dlaczego wszystko się tak potoczyło...?" (mówiąc o Monokumie) * "Mieliśmy mieć radosną wycieczkę szkolną, dobrze się bawić, ale zamiast tego, wszystko stało się takie krwawe..." * "Ludzie, dajcie z siebie wszystko! Nie zatraćcie się! I nie zapominajcie od czasu do czasu zapisać!" * "Po raz ostatni... Pozwólcie mi powiedzieć coś, jako wasza nauczycielka. Nie ma potrzeby być bohaterem. Nie musicie się zmuszać, tylko po to, aby ludzie was szanowali. Jeśli to zrobicie, skończy się na zrzucaniu winy na siebie i innych... oraz uczuciu zazdrości... Ale mimo to... nie musi tak być. Nawet jeżeli ludzie cię nie szanują, wystarczy, że jesteś kimś, z kogo możesz być dumny! Bo... wy sami jesteście najlepszym wsparciem! Jeśli nauczycie się siebie kochać... Ta miłość będzie dalej was wspierać, aż do końca waszego życia." (Monomi, przed jej egzekucją) * "Pa pa! Wszyscy, proszę, nie zapomnijcie waszej nauczycielki." * "Miłość, miłość!" es:Usami fr:Usami en:Usami ro:Monomi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future